Inseticida?
by Carol Lair
Summary: /Capítulo Bônus de República Evans/ \POV James/ Um dia inesquecível para todos os moradores da República, principalmente para Lily Evans, a fanática por limpeza.


**N/A:** Olá, meus amiguinhos! Num dia de ataque, eu tive a idéia de fazer um capítulo Bônus, já que a situação que esse capítulo mostra não se encaixaria perfeitamente em República Evans.

Ela se passa na época em que o James e a Lily ainda não tinham se beijado, e ele ainda a chamava de Evans. Mais ou menos de no começo de Dezembro, de acordo com o calendário de R.E. Se divirtam!

* * *

**Inseticida?**

Morar com amigos é uma coisa bem diferente. E definitivamente, é sempre divertido.

Nesses dias mesmo aconteceu uma coisa muito engraçada e que vai marcar pra sempre a história da República. Pelo menos, é o que eu acho. E tenho certeza que a _Evans_ também.

Eu acordei bem tarde, já que era sábado. Quando eu acordei, encontrei Sirius com a janela aberta, e provavelmente foi isso que me fez acordar. Além de trazer claridade, a maldita janela aberta fez o favor de permitir que um vento gelado entrasse (estamos em Dezembro!). Isso me incomodou _muito_. Afinal, eu durmo apenas... com as roupas de baixo.

- Sirius, quer fazer o favor de fechar essa janela? – Eu resmunguei.

Ele não respondeu. Ele estava debruçado na janela, numa posição que qualquer mãe ficaria desesperada se o visse.

- O que você está vendo aí, hein? – Eu perguntei. Já tinha perdido o sono mesmo.

Sirius se virou pra mim com uma expressão realmente... estranha.

- James, você não vai acreditar, cara. – Ele estava muito empolgado enquanto estava falando isso. – Dá pra ver a Sarah pelada da nossa janela!

Bem, eu ri. A cara do Sirius estava mesmo muito engraçada. E a janela do nosso quarto é de frente para a janela do quarto que a Sarah divide com a Bellatrix.

- Quê? – Foi só isso que eu consegui dizer entre risadas.

- É sério! Eu abri a janela, _acidentalmente_ vi que a janela dela também estava aberta e ela estava se trocando! Quero dizer, ainda está. Vem ver!

- Sirius, eu já cansei de ver a Sarah pelada.

Ei! Antigamente eu me levantaria imediatamente para ver o espetáculo. Aliás, a Sarah é realmente gostosa, vale muito a pena. Mas de uns tempos pra cá, essas coisas não têm me chamado tanta atenção...

Isso foi gay. Muito gay.

Enfim, vamos continuar com a história...

- Meu Deus, como eu nunca tinha pensado em ficar nessa janela antes? – Falou Sirius, olhando hipnotizado para a janela da frente.

Eu finalmente me levantei, me espreguiçando. Me juntei a Sirius na janela, e conseqüentemente, compartilhei da mesma visão. E que visão! A Sarah estava com os cabelos presos, sentada na cama dela passando um creme nas pernas. Sim, ela estava nua. Mas eu não vou dar detalhes dessa parte.

- Tomara que ela nunca acabe de passar esse creme. – Sirius disse, sem piscar, devorando-a com os olhos.

- Sirius, parece que você tem doze anos! – Eu disse. Afinal, esse é o tipo de comentário que só um garoto pré-adolescente virgem faz, é sério.

Ele riu.

- Ah, cala a boca. – E depois, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia, ele continuou: - James, isso me fez lembrar de quando _nós_ tínhamos doze anos... você se lembra?

- Ah, daquelas férias que eu passei na sua casa da praia? Aquelas que a Narcisa também estava e a gente espiava ela pelada pelo buraco da fechadura?

- Essa mesma! – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Ela tinha quinze anos, mas já era uma delícia.

Enquanto a gente conversava, assistíamos Sarah colocar uma calcinha, lentamente. E ao mesmo tempo, eu me lembrava daquelas férias, oito anos atrás. E olha que naquela época eu ainda era um menino inocente...

Fiquei olhando por mais um tempo, imaginando certas coisas que _não vêm _ao caso, enquanto Sirius vez ou outra soltava alguns comentários do tipo: "que pernas são essas?", ou "meu Deus, ela vai me matar se me vir aqui". Sirius é pior do que eu, é sério. Nem quero imaginar o que _ele_ estava imaginando.

Quando a Sarah já estava de calcinha e sutiã (infelizmente, devo acrescentar), vestindo uma calça jeans, a Bellatrix apareceu. De cabelos molhados. E de toalha.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Olhei para o Sirius e ele estava de queixo caído, e não piscava. Bellatrix, que parecia conversar com Sarah, tirou a toalha. Mas estava de costas para a janela, para nosso azar.

- Não acredito! – Eu não pude evitar o comentário, afinal, a Bellatrix que é novidade pra mim. Todo mundo sabe que eu já tive um caso com a Sarah.

Depois de um tempo, a Bellatrix se virou, mas é claro que não nos viu, mas nós, sim, _nós vimos tudo_. Todos os detalhes. Acho que sorri, mas não tenho certeza.

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: "Cadê os peitos dela?". Bem, sinceramente... prefiro a Bellatrix de roupa. Ela é _muito_ magra. Tem o rosto bonito, mas é muito magra. E é muito branca, parece até que está doente.

Me decepcionei. Afinal, pelo que o Frank, o namorado dela, conta, parece que a garota é demais. Bem, ela até pode ser demais _na cama_, como ele diz, porque _de corpo_... a Evans, quero dizer, a _Sarah _é muito melhor. Por que raios me lembrei da Evans agora? Tá, ela é gostosa. Mas vou continuar usando a Sarah como exemplo, porque eu nunca vi a Evans usando nem um decote, e a Sarah eu já vi e comprovei tudo. Tudo mesmo.

Nem dá pra acreditar que a Bellatrix, a Anoréxica, possa ser irmã da Narcisa, a Deliciosa. A essa altura, a Sarah já estava de roupa e a Bellatrix colocava um lingerie que eu tenho certeza que ficaria perfeito na Evans. Quero dizer, na _Sarah_. Que droga, a Evans de novo?

- Bem... – Sirius soltou um grunhido. Pela cara dele, percebi que ele também ficou frustrado. A Bellatrix aparenta ser muito mais mulher do que é.

- Vai continuar olhando? – Eu perguntei, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Er... não. – Ele respondeu. – Vamos respeitar a minha prima. E o Frank, é claro. – É claro que ele estava sendo irônico.

Eu e ele começamos a rir.

- É Sirius... Nós não temos mais doze anos e não vemos mais graça em qualquer mulher pelada que aparece. – Eu falei, enquanto eu fechava a cortina. E isso fazia sentido.

- Mas a Bellatrix tem. Pelo menos, o corpo dela _aparenta_ ter doze anos.

* * *

Então, o meu dia já começou assim, ótimo. Vi a Sarah se trocando, depois descobri que a Bellatrix não tem quase nada de peito e que tudo aquilo que ela aparenta ter deve ser enchimento. Maravilha.

Eu _sabia_ que o Frank não deveria ter largado a Alice. Agora, tem que agüentar a Bellatrix que é literalmente seca. Ele é uma anta, mesmo.

Depois de fecharmos a janela, ainda rindo muito, eu e o Sirius descemos para comer alguma coisa. Entrei na cozinha e me deparei com a Evans. É claro. Ela não sai da cozinha, está sempre observando todos os cantos em busca de qualquer coisa que esteja fora do lugar.

- E aí, o que tem pra comer? – eu perguntei. Juro que perguntei na boa, sem nada pessoal. Mas ela, é claro, me olhou daquele jeito mortífero.

- Não sou sua cozinheira particular, Potter. – Ela respondeu.

Sempre assim, com a língua afiada.

- Lily, você fez aquele café delicioso? – Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Fiz, sim, Sirius. Está na garrafa térmica! – Ela respondeu simpaticamente, apontando alegremente para a garrafa.

Perceberam a diferença? Não sei qual é o problema da minha pergunta para receber uma resposta seca daquela. Essa Evans decidiu que iria implicar comigo desde o dia que eu cheguei aqui, isso é fato.

Sirius enchia uma xícara de café, enquanto a Evans estava organizando os copos perfeitamente enfileirados no armário. Fui pegar um café também, porque sinceramente, o café da Evans é um dos melhores que eu já experimentei.

Quando virei a garrafa, caiu apenas uma gotinha solitária na xícara.

- Sirius, você acabou com tudo! – Eu exclamei. – Não sobrou nada pra mim!

- Ei, não foi de propósito! – Ele se defendeu, bebendo o café fumegante.

A Evans começou a rir do outro lado da cozinha. Nós dois nos viramos para ela.

- Ora, Potter, você achou _mesmo_ que eu tinha feito café pra _você_?

- O quê?

Ela ainda ria. Mas eu não ligo que ela ria da minha cara, contando que ela ria. Afinal, ela é uma pessoa geralmente séria. E eu acho a risada dela muito bonita.

- Potter, eu fiz o café na quantidade exata para uma xícara. Se você quiser, faça o seu.

Retiro o que disse sobre a risada dela. É uma risada perversa, cheia de vingança. O que eu fiz pra ela, afinal?

- Ótimo. – Eu disse, abrindo o armário e pegando o pó de café.

Ela parou de rir e balançou a cabeça.

- Espero que você saiba ferver água sozinho, Potter...

- É claro que eu sei, Evans.

- Meu Deus, vocês dois são um pé no saco! – Sirius se pronunciou, vindo na minha direção com a xícara estendida na minha direção. – Se o problema é o café, fique com o café, James.

Eu peguei a xícara e virei tudo de uma vez, olhando desafiadoramente para a Evans. Ela estava com um olhar derrotado, embora quisesse disfarçar isso. Mas ela não me engana.

- Estava uma delícia, Evans, obrigado! – Eu sorri pra ela.

Ela não moveu um músculo do rosto. E saiu da cozinha olhando feio pra mim e para o Sirius. Sim, para o Sirius também! Viu como ela não implica só comigo?

Bem, talvez eu saiba o que está acontecendo com Lily Evans. Ela é um pouco louca, muito confusa e completamente paranóica, mas ultimamente ela está pior.

Vou falar rapidamente dos últimos acontecimentos, que eu, um fiel telespectador da vida dela, observei ultimamente:

Primeiro: No comecinho de Novembro, eu e ela viajamos a trabalho para Oxford. Dividimos o mesmo quarto do hotel, e mesmo que ela queira esquecer essa parte, para mim foi a melhor. Consegui entender algumas coisas sobre ela que eu não entendia. E tirando isso, a viagem não foi lá muito boa pra ela, porque um advogado maníaco deu em cima dela propondo coisas que ela jamais imaginou existir. Tenho certeza que ela se traumatizou.

Segundo: Eu já mencionei que a Evans é terrivelmente obcecada por limpeza e arrumação. E ela não gostou muito da idéia do Sirius de trazer uma mesa de sinuca pra cá. Mas ela superou. Só que eu e ele demos uma festa aqui na República pra comemorar isso, nada mais normal, só que... esquecemos de avisá-la. Poxa, essas coisas acontecem! Ela ficou muito brava, e até hoje ainda olha feio pro Sirius, como agora pouco. Quanto a mim, a situação não poderia estar pior, então não tenho mais nada a acrescentar.

Terceiro: O pior motivo; o francês. Aquele pseudo-namorado dela, que ela ainda tenta se interessar por ele mas não consegue. A Evans é realmente complicada. Bem que ela podia encarar os fatos de frente e aceitar que aquele francês não tem nada a ver com ela e parar de tentar gostar dele. E olhar um pouco mais pra mim, que sou bem melhor do que ele, com certeza!

E eu sei que ela está fugindo dele. Ela está, sim, tenho certeza disso. Afinal, quem é que chega cedo no trabalho porque gosta?

Estou perdendo tempo demais dissertando sobre a Evans. Vamos ao que realmente interessa, que é a história.

* * *

Depois do almoço, eu, Sirius e Remus estávamos na sala assistindo um jogo do Liverpool contra o Manchester United, meu time do coração. A Lorens estava com a gente, torcendo pro Liverpool - ela nasceu lá, nada mais óbvio - mas Anita não a deixava em paz, ficou torrando a paciência dela para irem conversar na cozinha, já que a Evans estava limpando lá (para variar, claro) e Lorens acabou cedendo. Não entendo o que tanto as mulheres conversam.

O goleiro do Liverpool derrubou Rooney na pequena áerea. Pênalti. Como eu gritei de emoção! No final do segundo tempo, penalidade máxima a favor do meu time! Quase abracei o Sirius de emoção, mas isso seria _muito_ homossexual.

Bem na hora que o Cristiano Ronaldo ia bater o pênalti, eu ouvi um grito agudo vindo da cozinha. Eu nem desviei os olhos do da televisão, mas o Remus deu um salto do sofá que assustou a mim e o Sirius, mas mesmo assim, continuamos com os olhos grudados da tela.

- Ouviram isso? - Perguntou Remus, olhando para a porta da cozinha.

- No momento, eu só escuto o narrador do jogo. - Eu respondi, nem aí.

Outro grito agudíssimo.

- É a Anita! - Falou Remus.

- É claro que é, só ela grita desse jeito estridente. - Sirius falou, também olhando tenso para o Cristiano Ronaldo.

Cristiano Ronaldo estava correndo na direção da bola, levantando a perna para bater... GOL!

Mas o grito de Gol que eu ia soltar foi interrompido por outro:

- SOCORRO!

Eu olhei para o Remus, que estava com o rosto mais preocupado que eu já vi.

- Deve ser a Lorens... afinal, o time dela está perdendo. - Arriscou Sirius, não muito convencido disso.

- Ou pode ser a Lorens batendo na Anita. - Eu sugeri, incerto. - Afinal, eu bateria em qualquer pessoa que me fizesse perder um jogo do meu time só pra _conversar_.

Remus me olhou feio, mas estava na cara que ele queria rir. Ouvimos barulhos da mesa sendo arrastada e de passos na cozinha.

- Pode ser um tarado, isso sim! - Eu acabei concluindo. Agora eu não estava mais olhando para a televisão, já que me lembrei que a Evans também estava com as amigas. Uma cena horrível passou pela minha cabeça.

- Céus, você pode estar certo! - Remus disse, mais preocupado ainda.

Ele correu até a porta da cozinha, mas antes que a abrisse, Sirius o interrompeu.

- Calma! E se o tarado estiver armado?

- É verdade! - Eu disse, mas não consegui pensar em nada.

- Vamos usar os tacos da sinuca! - Eu detesto admitir, mas o Remus tem as melhores idéias. Nós três corremos até a mesa e pegamos os tacos. Outro grito. Naquele momento, me senti um herói. Já até me imaginei salvando Evans e suas amigas, tenho certeza que elas ficariam caídinhas por mim.

Quando nos voltamos para a porta, Sirius nos segurou. Eu tenho certeza que ele estava morrendo de medo e só estava enrolando.

- Espera aí! Se tem um tarado na cozinha, como ele entrou?

Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Respirei fundo aliviado, a fim de descartar esta idéia terrível.

- Seu idiota, pela porta dos fundos! - Exclamou Remus, segurando o taco com tanta força que eu pensei que fosse rachar.

- Mas a gente nunca abre aquela porta...

- Ele deve ter arrombado, assim como vai arrombar as nossas amigas se a gente não for logo!

Uau. O Remus estava realmente preocupado. Com nossos tacos erguidos - eu sei que essa frase tem muito duplo sentido, mas ignorem - abrimos a porta da cozinha com toda a força e com expressões malvadas.

* * *

Anita estava em cima da mesa, ajoelhada, com os olhos arregalados e a mão no peito. Lorens olhava para o chão com os olhos passeando por todos os lugares possíveis e a Evans estava encostada na parede também de olhos arregalados. O tarado já foi embora, foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei. Pobre Evans, ela era tão puritana...

- Ele já foi embora? - Eu perguntei, erguendo o taco com bravura.

As três olharam para mim.

- Hã? - Lorens perguntou. Não que eu considere '_Hã?_' uma pergunta, mas releve.

- Cadê o tarado? - Sirius já queria bancar o gostosão, é claro. Ele foi até Anita, que estava sobre a mesa e estendeu os braços para ela. De todas, ela parecia a mais afetada. - Ele te machucou, Anita?

Ela franziu o cenho. Lorens caiu na risada. Eu e Remus nos entreolhamos, sem entender nada.

- Não tinha tarado nenhum aqui. - Anita falou, ainda esquisita.

- Então o que foi aquela gritaria toda? - Eu perguntei. Poxa, eu perdi o penalti do Cristiano Ronaldo para nada?

Os olhos de Anita se encheram de lágrimas. Qualquer um se derreteria, mas eu estava irritado por estar perdendo o jogo. Remus se derreteu, abaixou o taco e desviou os olhos. Sirius se sentou na mesa, ficando ao lado dela.

- O que foi? - Sirius perguntou.

- Anita, pára de chorar, não foi nada de mais! - Lorens disse, ainda rindo.

Eu tinha uma impressão de que elas tinham brigado. A Evans continuou imóvel longe, sem falar nada, sem nem piscar. Aquela situação já estava me enchendo o saco, literalmente.

Anita enxugava as lágrimas que rolaram por sua face.

- Uma... uma...

- Deixa que eu conto! - Lorens tomou a frente. - Eu, a Lily e a Anita estávamos conversando até que a Anita sentiu alguma coisa no pé dela. Vocês ouviram quando ela gritou, eu acho.

- Era uma barata! - Anita exclamou, enojada. - ENORME!

- O QUÊ? - Eu perguntei. - Tudo isso por causa de uma _baratinha_?

- Você não viu a barata, James! - Anita protestou, horrorizada. - E não foi só isso, aquele bicho nojento _subiu na minha perna_, _por dentro da calça_! - Anita soluçou levemente, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- O quê? - Sirius se afastou no mesmo momento, olhando para as pernas dela. - O quê? _O quê?_

Lorens riu mais ainda. Eu balancei a cabeça. Não tinha medo, mas um certo nojo eu tinha de baratas. Eca.

- Sirius, seu idiota, ela já saiu! - Anita continuou, ainda desacreditada. - Mas eu fiquei desesperada, morro de medo de baratas.

- Vocês precisavam ter visto a Anita pulando no meio da cozinha! - Lorens riu. - Pulando e gritando!

Me segurei para não começar a rir. Deve ter sido engraçado demais, ainda mais uma garota como Anita, sempre tão cheia de frescuras. Sirius não voltou para perto dela, mas também não riu.

- Mas... e a barata? - Remus perguntou. - Vocês mataram?

- A filha da mãe fugiu. - Lorens contou. - Assim que desceu da perna da Anita, ela saiu correndo pra debaixo desse armário.

- Fiquem tranqüilas que _eu_ vou matar essa barata. - Sirius disse, ainda tentando bancar o gostosão. - Ela vai pagar pelo que fez a você, Anita.

Anita secou as lágrimas, mas não desceu da mesa.

- J-jura?

- Claro. - Ele sorriu para ela.

De repente, me virei para a Evans, esquecida e solitária. Ainda sem piscar, encostada na parede, ela mirava o chão. Eu fui até ela.

- Er... tudo bem? - Eu perguntei. Será que a barata tinha subido nela também?

Ela não respondeu. Os outros se aproximaram dela também, menos Lorens, que ficou olhando para o armário, provavelmente esperando que a barata infeliz saísse debaixo de lá.

- Lily, fala alguma coisa! - Sirius exclamou, estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos dela. Nada.

- Ela está em estado de choque. - Remus concluiu, analisando-a. Remus, Remus, sempre tão filósofo.

- Ela vai morrer? - Anita perguntou.

- Tá louca, Anita? - Eu disse. A Evans não pode morrer. Ela tem que ser jovem e imortal pro resto dos tempos, e ficar sentada num trono de ouro. Nossa, agora sou quem está em estado de choque com o tanto de besteiras que me vêm na cabeça nessas horas tensas.

- Claro que não. - Remus falou. Ainda bem. A Evans não pode morrer tão cedo. Não antes de sair comigo.

- O que a gente faz? - Perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

Evans continuava na mesma posição, encostada na parede, olhos parados.

- Vou tentar uma coisa... - Começou Remus. Ele desgrudou as mãos dela da parede e trouxe-as para frente, mantendo um contato visual. Todo mundo olhava curioso para ele, até Lorens lá do fundo esticava o pescoço para ver.

Depois de juntar as mãos branquinhas e delicadas da Evans, Remus puxou o corpo dela mais para frente, mas não conseguiu descolá-la da parede. Meu Deus, nunca vi ninguém assim, tão inerte. A Evans surtou de vez.

Agora, Remus soltou bruscamente suas mãos, e começou a apertar alguns músculos entre o seu pescoço e seus ombros. Eu achei desnecessária essa massagem. Se eu não conhecesse o Remus, eu acharia que ele estava se aproveitando da Evans. Ninguém falava nada, e a Evans não manifestou nenhuma mudança.

- Lily? - Remus a chamou bem baixinho.

Mas como uma mísera barata nojenta pode fazer tanta desgraça acontecer? Isso que dá deixar essas mulheres sozinhas. Se elas não sabem lidar com essas coisas mínimas imagina se um tarado de verdade tivesse invadido a casa?

- Meu Deus, vamos ao médico! - Anita exclamou horrorizada. - Depois que eu comecei a pular para a barata sair, a Lily se afastou, se encostou aí e não se mexeu até agora. Ela ficou louca?

- Vamos jogar água na cara dela? - Eu perguntei. Seria divertido, não seria? Sem falar que a blusa dela ficaria transparente e...

- Ela está nos ouvindo, só que não consegue sair desse estado. - Advertiu Remus. - Então, fiquem quietos.

Naquele momento, eu fiquei preocupado. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Tanto drama. Mas a Evans não é de fazer drama, ela faz sempre de tudo para não chamar atenção.

Remus segurou o rosto dela bem perto do dele. Quase parti para cima dele e separei os dois, mas me controlei. Bem que eu poderia ser a pessoa que entende de crises nervosas, não é? Merda.

E para a nossa surpresa, ela deu um tapa na bochecha dela, fazendo-a dar um passo para o lado.

- Ei, Remus, tá maluco? - Eu perguntei, dando um empurrão no ombro dele.

Mas Lily Evans piscou várias vezes seguidas. Respirou fundo, voltando a si.

- O que... o que foi...? - Ela balbuciou.

- Me perdoa, Lily, é que não tinha outro jeito! - Remus se apressou a explicar, todo preocupado.

Ela olhou para todos nós com aqueles olhos verdes que eu não canso de olhar. A bochecha dela estava vermelha por conta do tapa, mas ela abriu um meio sorriso.

- O que deu em mim?

- É que depois da barata, você entrou em estado de choque... todos nós ficamos preocupados, Lily. - Anita contou, aliviada por ver a amiga falar.

Mas a Evans arregalou os olhos de novo. Droga, ela pirou de novo, eu pensei.

- Eu... não acredito. - Ela disse, baixando os olhos. - uma barata na _minha cozinha_?

- Verdade, é a primeira que aparece. - Observou Sirius.

- Eu... não posso acreditar! - Ela exclamou. - Eu limpo aqui todos os dias, mantenho tudo tão higiênico para nunca ter insetos cheios de bactérias e vermes para numa tarde de inverno... uma barata aparecer aqui? Eu. Não. Acredito.

- Então era esse o motivo do estado de choque? Achei que a barata também tinha passeado na sua perna. - Eu comentei, como quem não quer nada. Mas ela já me lançou aquele olhar.

- Eu a teria esmagado com minhas próprias mãos! - Ela disse, sádica. Eu, hein. - Como aquele ser peçonhento se atreve a trazer seus vermes para a minha cozinha?

- Calma, Lily... - Remus disse, cautelosamente.

- Calma nada!

A Evans pode dar medo quando quer. Ela olhou para o chão, seus olhos caçando a barata, provavelmente imaginando uma morte dolorosa para ela. Senti pena da barata.

- Ela saiu, gente! - Lorens exclamou lá do outro lado da cozinha.

- Sirius, mate-a. - Ordenou Anita, tirando seu sapato e entregando a ele. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Er... ok.

- Nada disso. Eu_ preciso_ matar essa barata. É uma questão de honra! - Evans tomou a frente, também tirando seu chinelo.

Lorens, sem tirar os olhos da barata para não perdê-la, acrescentou:

- Hey! Matar não, gente... vamos delicadamente colocá-la para fora daqui.

- Não, Lorens. Ela_ merece_ a morte. - A Evans estava muito nervosa. Ela andou até o ármario e todos nós fomos atrás, andando lentamente.

Sirius ainda segurava o sapato de Anita, Remus não se atrevia a falar nada, eu estava hipnotizado com a bravura da Evans e Lorens olhava piedosamente para a barata.

- Não, Lily. Ela não tem culpa! Vamos forçá-la a sair daqui, só isso. - Lorens se pôs na frente da barata.

- Ela _sujou _a minha cozinha! - Evans disse, irritada.

- E _subiu _na minha perna! - Anita acrescentou, dando um empurrão em Sirius, que segurava o sapato.

- Sai fora, Sirius, quem vai matar sou eu! - Evans ergueu seu chinelo.

- Lily, não foi na sua perna que esse bicho subiu! - Anita interferiu.

- Se quer tanto matá-la por que está mandando o Sirius matar?

- Ele está me representando, não é, Sirius?

- Vamos deixar a Lily matar, Anita... - Sirius ofereceu o sapato de volta para Anita, mas ela cruzou os braços, recusando. - Depois do ataque que ela teve, ela merece esse... gostinho.

Sirius com medo? Depois vou zoar bastante ele!

Bem, quando todos nós paramos para ver Lily Evans matar a barata furiosamente... a barata não estava mais lá. Ela tinha simplesmente sumido enquanto os outros discutiam.

- Cadê? - Evans perguntou, inconformada.

- ALI! - Remus apontou para o outro lado da cozinha.

Evans passou correndo, com o chinelo erguido. Lorens berrou um "Não!", mas ninguém deu atenção, Anita soltou mais um grito agudo de pavor e eu corri para ver o fim da barata.

Evans deu uma chinelada em falso. A barata escapou agilmente, vindo na direção do Sirius, que estava logo atrás da Evans.

- Sirius, _mata_! - Anita berrou, dando pulinhos histéricos.

Sirius se afastou da barata, abrindo espaço para ela continuar a correr. Que covarde. Eu, por exemplo, mataria facilmente, mas estava consideravelmente longe para isso. Uma pena.

- Sirius, você é gay? - Anita perguntou, assim que a barata passou por ele correndo.

- Anita, você sabe muito bem que não. - Ele retrucou. - Só não quero... chegar muito perto.

- Ninguém mata a barata, ela é minha! - Evans estava correndo atrás da barata, com uma expressão maníaca. Meu Deus, que mulher é essa?

A barata passou por mim, mas eu não me meti, já que a Evans estava logo atrás, dando chineladas errôneas, uma atrás da outra, freneticamente. Remus era outro, neutro. Quase falei "o míope aqui sou eu!", mas fiquei na minha.

- Não, Lily! - Lorens tentou segurá-la, mas foi em vão.

- Sirius, vou contar pra Hogwarts inteira que você tem medo de barata! - Anita exclamou, contrariada.

Imediatamente, Sirius se apressou a correr atrás da barata ao lado da Evans-Louca. Aquilo era tão engraçado.

- Alguém entra na frente da barata para ela parar de correr! - Evans sugeriu, ofegante de tanto correr atrás da barata-esperta.

Eu e Remus, sorrateiramente tínhamos nos afastado para termos uma visão mais adequada da cena. Anita e Lorens trocaram um rápido olhar.

- Eu não vou deixar vocês matarem a barata. - Lorens disse, enquanto parou na mais provável passagem da barata. Sirius e Evans-Obcecada estavam a caminho, atrás da barata que avançava na direção de Lorens.

- Querendo ou não, você só vai nos ajudar. - Evans retrucou.

E o que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. A barata, que não foi lá muito esperta, parou diante de Lorens, enquanto até Anita tinha se aproximado para ver quem mataria. Evans e Sirius estavam dando chineladas e sapatadas para todo o canto. Na hora, eu pensei que a barata estaria mais do que esmagada.

- Nããão! - Lorens se abaixou para tentar segurar as chineladas e sapatadas, e Anita ficou dando pulinhos para que, caso a barata ainda estivesse viva, não subisse em sua perna novamente.

De repente, Evans e Sirius pararam. Olharam em volta.

- Cadê a infeliz? - Sirius perguntou.

O inseto havia sumido. Se desmaterializado. Como? Eu não sei.

Evans olhou embaixo de seu chinelo, mas não havia nada. Nem embaixo do sapato de Anita que Sirius segurava. Eles trocaram olhares confusos.

- Que legal, a barata está livre! - Falou Lorens, alegre.

Evans, Sirius e Lorens se viraram automaticamente para Anita, que estava parada ali, imóvel.

- Anita?

Anita estava com um pé descalço, já que tinha tirado seu sapato para Sirius.

- Você... poderia levantar o seu pé descalço? - Sirius perguntou, delicadamente.

Com os olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas e com uma expressão de asco, Anita levantou o pé. E lá estava a infeliz barata, esmagada. A sola do pé de Anita estava com a gosma branca e nojenta.

- Nossa, que nojo! - Eu não aguentei e falei.

- Não acredito! - Anita berrou. - Tem seis pessoas nessa cozinha e justo _eu_, que estou sem sapato, pisei nesse bicho asqueroso, ainda mais sem querer? - Ela olhava para o pé, desacreditada. - _Que nojo, que nojo_!

- Eu deveria ter matado a barata! - Evans disse, olhando desacreditada para seu chinelo intacto.

- Isso foi cruel. - Lorens disse, dando uns passos para trás.

- Cruel _comigo_, você quis dizer, não é? - Anita vociferou, descontrolada.

Lorens revirou os olhos. Sirius se levantou e pegou Anita no colo. Acho que ela não achou isso ruim, afinal ela se calou.

- Eu vou te dar banho. - Ele disse, sorrindo.

- Banho não, mas lavar os meus pés você vai. - Ela disse, olhando enojada para o pé descalço. - Isso foi tudo culpa sua, que não sabe matar uma mísera barata!

Sirius revirou os olhos e saiu da cozinha com Anita reclamando no colo. Evans, ainda frustrada por não ter conseguido seu objetivo, se levantou e largou o chinelo no chão, onde o calçou. Seu olhar era de me dar pena. A cada dia, ela me surpreendia mais.

- Vou limpar isso agora. - Disse secamente. - E nunca mais um inseto peçonhento entrará aqui. Vou esterilizar _tudo_.

- Se você quiser ajuda... - Remus se ofereceu.

- Claro. - Evans andou até o armário que ela guarda seus milagrosos produtos de limpeza. Ela os trata como filhos, sabe? Mas o mais surpreendente foi o que ela disse a seguir, após abrir o armário. - Ai, não... Eu me esqueci que... tinha inseticida.

Eu olhei para Lorens, que olhou para Remus, que desviou o olhar.

- Não acredito que ninguém pensou em usar isso. - Eu falei.

- Como somos burros! - Lorens exclamou, olhando para a barata esmagada.

- Teria feito muito menos sujeira e teria sido muito mais doloroso para o inseto inconveniente. - Evans falou, balançando a cabeça. Ela vai se sentir culpada pelo resto da vida, aposto.

* * *

Ninguém vai esquecer esse dia. A Evans principalmente, já que a barata insultou sua cozinha incrivelmente limpa. Depois de tudo, ela passou dois dias seguidos limpando a cozinha e investigando se tinha mais insetos (e não tinha, claro).

Sirius lavou o pé de Anita e depois tentou ficar com ela, mas ele me disse que ela não quis nada porque estava muito nervosa com a incompetência dele. Eu fiz muito bem a minha parte de rir bastante da cara dele mais tarde. E ele acabou fazendo a dele, a de de ficar bravo.

Lorens ficou uma semana acusando Anita de assassina e Remus ficou o resto da semana preocupado com a Evans, depois daquele surto estranho que ela teve. Mas ele se convenceu de que ela é assim, louca mesmo, e parou de ficar fazendo testes e perguntas.

Nenhum dia é igual ao outro quando se mora com eles.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostou? Odiou? Reviews!  
Quem sabe eu não faço mais capítulos bônus?


End file.
